spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Fatrick's Diet!
Fatrick's Diet is an episode of Life in Bikini Bottom. Characters *Fatrick Star *SpongeCock SquarePants *Dr. Nick *Dr. Shrekton *Eugene F. Kraps *Hot Chick Synopsis Fatrick is getting too fat and has to go on a diet or he will die! Plot Fatrick is in the bathroom taking a massive crap and calls it a masterpiece. He yells at SpongeCock to ask him where his Ice Cream cake is, and he tells Fatrick that it's in the kitchen. He parades over there and takes it back to the bathroom. SpongeCock asks him why he's taking it and Fatrick explains that the second he eats it, he has to take a crap. SpongeCock also says that ice cream cake is not good for him, but Fatrick says that it has dairy in it. He takes it back to the bathroom and eats all of it. However, he has chest pains and passes out. He also tries to revive himself with emergency ice cream cake. SpongeCock went to the store to get him toilet paper and realized that he was on the ground. He called up a doctor who says that he doesn't really know a lot about medical stuff and introduced himself as Dr. Nick. They struggle to pick up Fatrick because he weighs 500 pounds. Nick shoves ice cream down his throat which makes it even worse. Nick then calls a professional doctor and checks Fatrick's pulse, indicating that he is still alive. Fatrick gets revived and says that he was just crapping and eating ice cream and he just passed out. It turns out Fatrick had a heart-attack. Dr. Shrekton gets a needle and Fatrick says that he has a hankering for some ice cream cake and tries to move away. SpongeCock pins him down and when he asks Patrick if he wants to die, he says yes and that he needs to take a crap really badly. Blood is extracted and it seems to be heavy cream and icing. They find out that Fatrick has cream and icing coursing through his veins. When Shrekton asks about what he eats, Fatrick says that he eats ice-cream cake about 6 or 7 times a day. Fatrick then tries to teleport to the toilet, but SpongeCock pins him down to the couch with a knife and tells him that he can't eat ice cream cake until they figure this out. The results are back and they are extremely positive - Fatrick has diabetes. He has extremely high amounts of diabetes and he doesn't care in the slightest. He even says that all of this talking is making him have a hankering for an ice cream cake, but Shrekton tells him that he could lower or remove his diabetes by stop eating all of the ice cream cake, and Fatrick says that won't happen. SpongeCock also panics because Fatrick could die any minute. Shrekton also advises that he still eats some cake, since his body probably relies on it, but at least slow it down. He also suggests exercise, but Fatrick says that he gets his exercise by lifting his fork full of ice cream cake into his mouth. Shrekton then leaves and SpongeCock tells Fatrick to go make himself a salad. He leaves, while SpongeCock notices that Patrick overflowed the toilet. When he walks into the kitchen, he sees that Fatrick just sprinkled a little basil on the ice cream cake and calls it a salad. However, SpongeCock grabs a flamethrower and gets rid of it. He then warns Fatrick again that he can't be eating that food and he goes to get Mr. Krabs to make him a salad. Fatrick then goes over to his laptop to watch some porn and says he wants to frick some hot chicks....and eat cake, of course. Meanwhile, SpongeCock drives to The Krusty Kock and tries to get Krabs to make a salad. However, Mr. Krabs says that they don't food anymore and that they sell drugs now. Also, he has a hot chick with him, so he just gives SpongeCock a bad of lettuce and tells him to give Fatrick that. SpongeCock comes home and Fatrick seems to have gained more weight. He sees an empty container of ice cream cake and Fatrick admits that he ate it. He also said that he smoked some weed and that he put it in his gut. SpongeCock then makes a bowl of lettuce and makes Fatrick eat it by shoving it down his throat. Category:Phillydan25 Category:Episodes Category:Life in Bikini Bottom